Sired To You
by ShadesOfSophie
Summary: This is 1964 and let's just say MorganVille isn't any normal village. The humans must find a way to live with vampires and hybrids. But what happens when one vampire takes a step to far and sires a human beauty Elizabeth,one of the daughters to the founding families. But what will happen? Will anyone find out? Will anything change between the human and the vampire?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Sired To You

I live in MorganVille and let's just say this town is pretty creepy. Here is where humans,vampires and hybrids live in the same area. And yeah it doesn't always work,anyway getting away from the point,this is the story about how I came sired to this mysterious creature named Gideon,and my journey from that.

1964  
Dear diary,  
Here I am again sitting next to my window looking out into the distance. There has been more horrific deaths near my country home. Me and my sister have tried to investigate but father says he doesn't want us to be involved in any of it. I guess I understand but I would also like to know what's going on. Also father has found a man to marry me,I can't say I'm in love with him,but I will do anything to please my father. Oh got to go someone is knocking on my door,good bye diary for now.

"I'm coming" I got off the window and went across the room to open my door. And there stood father smiling as usual. I moved to the side of the door and he came in. I shut my door then turned back round to father.  
"Are you ok Elizabeth?"  
"Yes father,just relaxing in my room,are you ok?"  
"Yes I need to tell you something please sit down" I nodded and followed him over to my bed. I could see in his eyes he was worried,my father never showed that unless it was serious.  
"What is it father?" He took hold off my hand and smiled.  
"It seems the founding families have decided to let the creatures be with us" creatures?  
"Father what do you mean?" Father sighed.  
"We are inviting the vampires and hybrids to our ball tonight,we need to make a deal that will fit all,and keep people like you safe" I stood up and smiled.  
"I knew it,I knew it wasn't animal attacks,me and sister Mary knew it"  
"Well I want you to be as safe as possible,maid Emily will be in to help you into your dress" I nodded then father left the room,and Mary ran in. She ran over and hugged me squealing.  
"We were right sister,they weren't animals" I smiled then Emily entered the room and curtsied,and she was carrying a beautiful dress.  
"Mary you should go to your room and get changed maid Serena is waiting for you" Mary smiled at me and then Emily. I took off my skirt and top and stood infront of the mirror. Emily came behind and told me to move my foot up at each time and placed my dress slowly up my body.I catched Emily's eye in the mirror and smiled.  
"This dress is beautiful,who made this?"  
"I did my lady,I wanted you to look beautiful for tonight"  
"Oh Emily you didn't have to" ouch,how tight is this dress going to be,Emily carried on threading through the lace. The dress was red with,diamonds across the middle and the top of it was a love heart shape. Emily had finally finished my dress and then stroked the back off my hair.  
"I'm thinking curly hair my lady?"  
"I agree" Emily smiled and then went into her bag and pulled out her curlers and make up bag. And the beauty makeover begun.

After twenty minutes I even had to admit I looked beautiful,my maid always does such a great job. Emily went to open my door and there stood Mary with her hand out. I took it and we walked down the stairs,and I could hear the music playing,with people chatting. As we were approaching the bottom of the stairs I could see father with a glass of wine. He looked up at us then coughed loudly.  
"Attention fellow humans,vampires and hybrids,these are my two lovely daughters Mary and Elizabeth" everyone started to clap. I let go off Mary's hand and walked into the crowd,then I got tapped on the shoulder. I turned round and Ashley was stood there,he was my husband to be assigned by my father.  
"May I take your hand in this dance" I nodded and slipped my hand into his and we went into the middle of the dance floor. I grabbed onto his neck with one hand and slipped my other into his hand,then we started to dance.  
"Elizabeth may I say you look beautiful"  
"Thank you" I guess he's good looking but I just don't have any feelings for him.  
I looked over the left side of the dance floor ,I could see a man,he looked ravishing. He had short ruffled black hair,piercing blue eyes and he had a dangerous smile. He saw me looking over and smiled. I blushed.  
"You ok,you seem distracted?" I looked back at Ashley and smiled.  
"Yeah sorry"  
"It's ok you never need to apologise to me" the music stopped then father came to the dance floor with Mary.  
"Ok everybody,some of you may not know the traditional dance we do,but please women find a partner,and enjoy the dance" the man I saw from across the room walked over to me and smiled.  
"May I dance with this lady?" Ashley looked at him and just looked at me.  
"It's up to her" I looked at them both and took the mans hand and he smiled.  
"Maybe another time mate" he took me into the middle of the dance floor and stood infront of the stranger. We both put our hands out and walked around in a circle,then changed hands. He was so stunning it was hard not to look at his face, he then brought me closer to him and slipped his arm around my waist and I put my hand in his and we started to waltz.  
" I thought I should save you from that man" I smiled.  
"Well that was very kind of you sir" he chuckled then spun me around and pulled me back to him.  
"The names Gideon"  
"Nice to meet you Gideon,so what brings you here"  
"I got invited here of course" his hand started to move further down my waist and I gulped. He dipped me and our lips were so close,I couldn't breathe. He pulled me back up and we were dancing closer then before.  
"W-what do you mean invited?"  
"Im a vampire" I gulped and then he moved his lips to my ear and whispered.  
"Don't be afraid,I won't harm you" I kept my head in his shoulder,to be honest I wasn't feeling afraid at all,I was a bit flustered actually. I carried on dancing in his arms,and I couldn't help but have one last peak at his face. When I looked up at him he was already looking down at me. I need to leave,so I have space to breathe. I walked away and then rushed outside into the garden. I stood against the pillar and took deep breaths. I could then see a wolf,it was pure white and it's teeth was starting to show. I didn't know what to do I wanted to move but my feet were frozen. The wolf was coming closer so I decided to walk backwards slowly then the wolf just pounced on me,and just kept snarling in my face.I started to scream then it slipped it's fangs into my neck.  
"Arghhh" that hurts so much. I carried on screaming then I heard the wolf wince,I tired to see what happened but I was feeling very weak. I tried to move my head up but I just passed out from the pain.

I managed to open my eyes,and I was near some water. Wait a pond,why am I near a pond I was at a party. I looked up and saw Gideon staring down at me.  
"Where am I,what happened?"  
"Were Only five minutes away from your house,A werewolf attacked you,and luckily I took in your scent and saved you"  
"My scent?"  
"Yeah well before you ran away,I was enjoying myself and took in your scent" I blushed and then tried to sit up but my head was pounding.  
"You shouldn't sit up,your neck needs to heal" I moved my hand to my neck and I didn't feel anything wrong with it. Gideon put his hands into the pond then washed them.  
"But that thing bit me,why is there nothing there"  
"I healed you" I shot up and grabbed onto his arm"  
"You what?" He moved my hand of his arm and chuckled.  
"If I was human that might of hurt, I gave you some of my blood,to heal your wound"  
"Why?"  
"Can't let such a beauty die can I now?" I blushed and then looked at his face.  
"You think I'm beautiful?" he smirked.  
"Of course,you have beautiful auburn hair,beautiful green eyes, beautiful porcelain skin" he touched one of my curls while saying this. I looked into his eyes and all I felt was forbidden longing for him.  
"Thanks.."  
"You will get a side affect from my blood"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You will want to please me,it's called being sired,that's why vampires don't tend to save humans once we drink from then" I slapped him across the cheek and started to walk away. Gideon just then appeared infront of me and took hold of my wrists.  
"Now I will forgive that,but do you want to be dead?"  
"No but I don't want to be sired to you either"  
"Will im afraid you are plus,I'm pretty sure you was enjoying yourself while we was dancing,what's changed now" he moved his hand to my cheek and stroked it,I was so angry at him but I couldn't lie that I enjoyed his touch. He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine,I just melted. He then pressed his lips onto mine,I couldn't help but join in and kiss him back. The sensation was weird but my lips were tingling with joy,he started to kiss me fiercer and I moaned. I then pushed him away,I can't believe I felt that way.  
"You,you stay away from me"  
"Mmm, I will try but your quite a rare beauty,and that kiss was pretty convincing"  
"Don't do this to me,just leave me alone"  
"Like I said,I'll try,but you may not be able to stay away,and I don't think I will be able to either" I started to cry and I ran away from the pond away from Gideon until I got home.

I ran into the house and saw the party had ended. Dad was stood there then he ran over to me and stroked my tears away.  
"Are you ok,where were you?"  
"Sorry I just went for a stroll" I hope I'm convincing him.  
"Why you crying then?"  
"Just thought I got lost"  
"Oh dear well you didn't miss much,we all made a deal,but no need to worry your little head,go upstairs and rest" I nodded then ran up to my room and slammed the door. I slid down the door onto my bum and took deep breaths. I touched my lips and just closed my eyes. I don't know how I feel, I liked that kiss but he's a vampire he's wrong for me in every way. Sired,I mean if I stay away from him,I will be fine right? I'm just going to forgot this and move on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Being Sireds A Bitch

Dear Diary  
Things have been very tough here. There's been loads of meetings with my father and the founding families about the vampires and hybrids. Every time my dad mentions them I just change the subject. It's been a week and I've barely been out my house because if I do I'm scared he will be there. Gideon was right this whole sired business is hard,every time I close my eyes I see his face,and it scares me but at the same time it excites me. I don't know what to do and it's not like I can tell anybody. Oh crap someone's come into my room bye diary.

I looked up and saw my sister Mary smiling and she came to sit next to me. She tried to look at my diary but I hid it under my legs.  
"Why won't you let me see it?"  
"It's private,that's why" I kept my legs over my diary so she wouldn't be able to take it.  
"Come on I'm your sister what's to hide,you haven't had sex have you"  
"No! Sister I haven't" she started giggling at my facial expression and I couldn't help but join in with her laughing. She then quickly swiped my dairy from under my legs and ran to the window. Crap!  
"Give that back now" Mary turned around and looked at me,I think she's read it.  
"Elizabeth,is this true" I sat over on my bed and just ignored her,why did she have to read my diary. I felt her sit next to me and point at the diary.  
"Sister is this true?" I looked at Mary then stole my diary back and sighed.  
"Yes of course,why else would I write it down,if it wasn't" tears started to form in my eyes and Mary pulled me in for a hug.  
"Sister why didn't you tell me,what happened?"I wiped away my tears and looked at her worried eyes.  
"I danced with him one week ago at the ball,then I remember going outside and I got attacked on my neck by a wolf...then-then he was there he had fed me his blood and complimenting me,then we just kissed,and...and..." I carried on sobbing and Mary just pulled my face to hers.  
"This is why you won't leave the house,I'm here for you always,what does being sired mean?"  
"It means,I will do anything to please him"  
"You know what screw him you need to go out into our hot tub and relax" I smiled,a hot tub does sound great. Wait since when did we have a hot tub.  
"Where is it?"  
"Outside this house,and that little building where the laundry room used to be,it's now a soothing hot tub" I stood up and wiped my tears away.  
"I will go do that now,and Mary don't tell anyone please" she stood up and took my hand.  
"You are my sister and I love you,I won't tell a soul" I smiled then left my room and walked to Emily's box room. I entered her room and saw she was ironing.  
"Hello Emily sorry to interrupt but please may I borrow some towels"  
"Of course my lady" she went into her cupboards and brought out two towels and passed them to me.  
"You ever get a break Emily" she giggled.  
"I enjoy working for your father he's nice" I smiled then walked out of the house and into the little room by itself. When I went inside it was beautiful,it was a big purple hot tub with petals over the water. I pressed the button on the inside and it started to bubble. I placed my towels on the floor and slipped my dress off. I slipped my underwear off and untied my hair. I stepped into the hot tub,ooh it's hot. I sat down and just closed my eyes,this is so relaxing.

*bang* my eyes shot open and somebody was stood in the room with me. After my eyes had finished waking up I saw it was Gideon. I moved the bubbles so they would cover my breasts and I just glared at him.  
"Hm I must say nice view"  
"What are you doing here Gideon?"  
"I was in the neighbourhood"  
"You are in my families building,go away" he started to walk closer and my heart started to beat faster. He smirked then came behind me and stroked his hand down my neck.  
"Mmm" I realised what noise I just made and moved my head away. I could just hear him chuckling. He came infront of me and started to take his top off,what the hell? I looked away.  
"What the hell are you doing?!"  
"Joining you of course,it's what I want" I felt the water splash and I looked over.  
"Wow"  
"What my lady?" I snarled and he just smirked.  
"You may be a pig,but you are..." He moved closer to me and smiled.  
"I am what?"  
"Not to bad looking I guess" he sat next to me and I tried to move closer to the edge of the hot tub but he turned my chin to face him.  
"Your so much prettier then your sister"  
"My sister is beautiful"  
"Then why didn't I catch her eye,when you two walked down those stairs" he moved my face closer to his and smiled. I couldn't breathe with him so close. He kissed me softly on the lips and moved his hand through my hair,and I couldn't help but moan. I then put my arms around his neck and kissed him back using my tongue. He is such a fierce kisser it's very sexy,he let go and licked his lips.  
"Mmm,you taste delicious,you would make a hot vampire"  
"Don't even think about it" he smiled and then just sat infront of me.  
"I won't" I looked at him confused.  
"You don't want to kill me,isn't that all you guys do,kill people?"  
"You know were not that bad,maybe I just won't kill you because your to innocent and sweet" he moved away from me and put his hands through his hair. I think I actually offended him and I feel awful. I slowly moved myself over to him and coughed to get his attention.  
"I'm sorry" he looked at me confused and laughed.  
"Your apologizing?"I nodded.  
"That's a first"  
"You know at that dance I was enjoying myself,I don't understand why you couldn't just want to be friends,I could of tried that,but no you went and sired me" he chuckled and I laughed with him. He put his hand to my face and stroked it.  
"Your so beautiful when you laugh" I gulped and he kissed me softly on the cheek.  
"So you want to try to be friends? Never had one of those"  
"We can try yeah,but no using me otherwise I will tell my father"  
"Ok agreed,I'm going to go now,I'm rather hungry" I nodded and he got out of the hot tub and took one of my towels and wiped his body. I tried not to look but he had scars over his body,he was still stunning though. He saw me looking and smirked,then went and put his clothes back on.  
"It was nice to see you again"  
"Maybe next time,when I have clothes on" he had one last look at my body and then left the room. I sighed and then leaned my head against the hot tub.  
"I'm doomed"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Sire Bond Or Not Something's Changed

"What's up father?" Dad has been chit chatting with me and I'm sure there's something he actually wants to ask,he never talks to me for long he's always busy. He moved closer to me on the bed and looked at me.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yes I'm fine,why you asking?"  
"Just because Ashley has been trying to get in contact with you,and Mary tells me you haven't wrote in your dairy for two days,it's not like you" I laughed,just to cover the fact that I obviously am hiding something,im sired.  
"Dad it's been two days chill out"  
"Chill out,I don't know what's going on with you,but I will find out,anyway Ashley is outside,can he come in"  
"Yes" father got up of the bed and kissed me on the cheek,then left my room. I quickly kicked my diary under my bed so Ashley wouldn't see. Ashley came into my bedroom and smiled.  
"Hello Elizabeth"  
"Hi Ashley,come sit down" he came over and sat next to me then turned so his whole body was facing me. This was kind of awkward,I moved a bit back,and smiled.  
"Do I make you uncomfortable?"  
"No,not at all" he took hold of my hand and kissed it softly.  
"Sorry,but your so beautiful I had to do that" I took my hand out of his.  
"Thank you,that's sweet"  
"I think the last time I saw you was at the ball over two weeks ago,and you were distracted then,what is it?" I looked away from him and stood up against my window and looked outside.  
"Nothing"  
"I realised when you was dancing with that other man,you seemed rather happy,is it him?"  
"No" that doesn't even sound convincing to myself let alone to Ashley. I felt him come behind me and he pulled me around to face him,and put his finger under my chin.  
"It seems I have competition,well I will try my best to win you over" I was about to talk but he put his lips onto mine and kissed me softly,I didn't know what to do,so I just let him. I have to admit his lips are so soft,and he is a good kisser. He then let go and stroked his finger over my lip. I gulped then he just bowed down to me.  
"Nice to see you as always" he then walked out of my room and I was just left there speechless. Then somebody else came into my room,it was Emily with a new duvet cover smiling.  
"Ashley seemed very happy my lady" she moved over to my bed and started to take my original duvet cover off,and then slip on the one in her hands.  
"Well,he did kiss me,he thinks he has competition" I put my hand over my mouth,crap now she will start to ask questions. She walked over to me then looked at me confused.  
"Competition? My lady,is there someone else,you know I would never tell a soul,you have been brilliant to me" I smiled then just sighed,I wanted to say,but I can't.  
"Is it anything to do with that mysterious stranger at the ball?" My eyebrows shot up,how does she know about that.  
"I thought so,well after you had run out I was about to check on you,but then he asked me where the auburn beauty had gone,and of course I knew he was on about you,so I told him where you were" I blushed and smiled.  
"He said that?" Emily nodded and stroked my arm.  
"I think you have an admirer my lady" I couldn't help but just smile to myself and I could see Emily was staring at me.  
"Emily you may go rest now" Emily chuckled to herself then walked to my door then she turned around one last time.  
"Your secrets safe with me" she then left my room and I had the biggest grin on my face.

It's midnight and I'm still awake,I guess I should at least get changed. I walked into my bathroom and slipped off my dress and put my nightdress on,and opened the drawer and took my brush out. I brushed my hair until it was straight and smooth,then put my brush back in the drawer. I walked back into my room and almost jumped out of my skin,Gideon was outside my window. I walked over to it and quietly as I could slipped it open so he could come in. He climbed in and then just stood there with his arms crossed. He looked pretty pissed off I walked closer to him and he just held his hand out.  
"Don't"  
"What have I done?"  
"What haven't you?"  
"Tell me,or you can get out,I was really happy earlier,now I'm actually quite pissed off" his face changed to a bit softer.  
"How come you were so happy?"  
"Well because my maid came in saying I've got an admirer,and apparently after i run out of the ball,he asked Emily where the auburn beauty went" he slightly smiled.  
"Why did that make you so happy?"  
"It just did" he looked at me confused,then walked closer to me.  
"Then why did you kiss that other guy,and don't deny it I saw it through your window"  
"What were you doing there?"  
"I always check on you,to see if your alright" I smiled then touched his arm.  
"For a vampire you're so sweet" he looked at my hand,then back to my face.  
"Don't change the subject"  
"He kissed me ok,he knows that he has competition so..." He then silenced me by putting his finger on my lips,I couldn't help but gulp at him touching me.  
"Who's the competition?" I moved his finger away from my lip and just walked over to the window,I don't want to tell him. I felt him move my hair away from my neck and place a kiss on my neck. I closed my eyes to his touch and smiled,he then carried on kissing my neck while holding onto my waist.  
"Mmm.." I then turned around and kissed his lips,with as much force as I have,I thrusted my hands into his hair and tugged. He groaned then pulled my waist closer to his body,and kissed me back fiercely,using his tongue to make love to mine. I pulled him to my window and wrapped my legs around his waist,this is so hot I don't want to stop. We carried on kissing and he started to grind against me and I moaned. He then just pulled away and I could see his eyes were red,and his fangs were out. I straightened my nightdress then walked over to him slowly.  
"Stay away,I don't want to hurt you" I could see he was fighting with himself and I actually felt sorry for him. He literally flew over to my bed and faced the floor growling to himself. I walked over to him,and knelt down,so I was infront of his face. He looked up and I saw he was still struggling,I put my hands slowly on either side of his face,and looked in his eyes.  
"It's ok,just breathe,just breathe" he started to breathe slowly and then his fangs rolled up and his eyes went back to piercing blue. I stroked his cheek softly and smiled.  
"See,your ok now" he looked back into my eyes,and I was just frozen,he has such beautiful eyes. He placed his hands onto mine and we just kept staring into each others eyes. I felt different this time,I think I have started to fall...  
"No!" I walked away from him and over to the window so I could breathe. I can't be thinking like that.  
"You shouldn't feel that way" I looked back at him and he looked,almost human.  
"H-how?"  
"One of the sire bonds many powers,when you think strongly of me i can hear your thoughts" I held onto my stomach and just looked anywhere that wasn't at him.  
"I feel that way about you, anyway the important thing you must be breaking out of the sire bond slowly then,because you can't feel that scared from feeling something,if it was the sire bond you wouldn't of been bothered by it" I was just speechless,I didn't know what to say. Gideon just then brushed past me and went to the window. I turned around,hoping to catch him before he goes.  
"Will you come back?" It just slipped out,but in a way I wanted him to come see me again.  
"Of course,night Elizabeth"  
"Goodnight Gideon" he jumped out of my window,I rushed over to the window and looked out to see him staring back up. I smiled then waved at him,he waved back then just disappeared into the forest. I then just got into bed and and closed my eyes. I'm so scared of what that feeling might mean,and that he already feels it for me. No just shut off Elizabeth and go to sleep,so I did.


	4. Chapter 4- The Jealously Test

Chapter 4- The jealously test

I ran into Mary's room and jumped onto her bed.  
"Happy birthday,Mary" I pulled the covers away and I saw she was still waking up. I ruffled her hair up and she started groaning. I got off her and eventually she got out of bed and quickly brushed her hair.  
"Thanks for that Elizabeth"  
"You're welcome" Mary giggled and I couldn't help but laugh with her. It was my sisters 18th birthday today. I held up my finger then quickly ran into my room got her present and card and went back into her bedroom.  
"What you got me?" I passed her the present and card. She started to take the wrapping paper off and then her jaw just dropped.  
"Elizabeth this is to beautiful" I smiled,I'm so glad she liked it,I had brought her a diamond necklace. She put it carefully on her bed then pulled me in for a hug.  
"Anything for my sister" we then got disturbed,oh it's only father.  
"It's so nice to see my beautiful daughters together,happy birthday Mary" Mary ran over to father and gave him a hug I best leave them alone,I started to go then father quickly shouted.  
"Wait,were having a birthday party later,and were inviting everyone round,Emily has got your dress ready" I smiled then walked back into my room to see Emily was there holding my dress.  
"Emily,your dresses are always so beautiful" Emily smiled,it was green with no back,it was more then stunning.  
"I did it green because it matches your eyes,I wanted you to look stunning for that mysterious man" I blushed and took the dress from her and placed it on my bed. I couldn't help but stare at how beautiful it is.  
"I must also tell you Ashley is coming to you sisters celebration as well" I sighed. I then felt Emily touch my shoulder so I turned around.  
"My lady,if you don't like him,just tell your father"  
"I'm not sure how I feel Emily" she then got her pager out and sighed.  
"I would love to talk,but I need to get the food ready,one of the maids is ill,see you later on my lady" I smiled and watched her walk out. I then started to get ready for the party.

After an hour of getting ready,I had decided to curl my hair,put red lipstick on and a bit of blusher. My dress fitted perfectly and I managed to find my silver necklace that Ashley gave me,I'm only wearing it because it is beautiful. I took one last look the walked out of my room and saw my sister standing at the landing, she was wearing a long white dress with my necklace I brought her, I walked next to her and took her hand.  
"You look stunning Mary" she smiled then looked me up and down.  
"Not as beautiful as you,I wish I was as pretty as you" I straightened a piece of her hair out and the smiled.  
"Don't be silly,your my beautiful little sister beware off all the boys throwing them selves at you" we both giggled then I heard father announce us in.  
"Ladies,gentlemen,vampires and hybrids,never thought I'd say that,we are here to celebrate my Youngest daughters birthday, Mary come on down, Elizabeth will be accompanying her" we started to walk down,and I could see Ashley but I was really hoping to see Gideon. I gave,y sister to father and everyone started clapping,then the music got switched on. Father whispered into my ear before I left.  
"Go to Ashley he has something he wants to ask" I nodded then walked over to Ashley and he bowed.  
"May I say,you are a vision"  
"Thank you Ashley" I kept scanning the room and I finally found Gideon but he was stroking some other girls hair. How dare he,the little...  
"I need to ask you something?" I looked at him and smiled.  
"What is that?" He looked at my father,then father silenced everyone, what is going on.  
Ashley took my hand and everyone was staring at me.  
"Elizabeth you are so stunning,and I'm lucky to even be holding your hand,I don't want to force this ring on you,but if you could take it,and think about marriage,it would be an honour" everyone was cooing,I saw that girl was blushing at Gideon.  
"I will think about it Ashley" everyone clapped then Ashley slipped the ring on,I then pulled him to me and kissed his lips,Ashley put his hands on my waist and kissed me back. I heard my sister shout out 'go Elizabeth' I finally let go and just giggled. Ashely was just staring at me,but I was just hoping Gideon saw that. Ashley then whispered in my ear,  
"May we go outside for a second" I nodded then he just pulled me through the crowds until we got outside then he turned me to face him.  
"I'm so glad you considered"  
"What?"  
"To marry me"  
"Oh that,yeah" I smiled.  
"I really want to call you my wife" i saw Gideon standing over at a tree with his arms crossed.  
"Elizabeth you there" I looked back at Ashley and blushed.  
"Sorry,got distracted" he pulled my lips back to his and kissed then softly then stroked my cheek.  
"Such beauty,I think I'm distracted" I moved his hand away and sighed.  
"Ashley,I'm not ready for marriage not yet anyway"  
"And I will not rush you I promise,all in time Elizabeth" I smiled then he walked back into the party and I was just left standing there. I was then about to leave but someone grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me close to them. It was Gideon.  
"What the hell was that about?"  
"Get off me Gideon" he still held onto me.  
"No,not until you explain what the fuck just happened!"  
"Get the hell away from me!" I took my hand away and ran into the crowd so no one could see me,and straight up to my room. I saw Gideon come into my window,who the hell kept my window up.  
"Gideon stay away" I saw him lock my door and I just went into my bedroom and slipped my dress off. Why the hell did he follow! I took my necklace off and slammed it on the bathroom sink. Gideon then walked in and was about to shout but then he just looked down at my body.  
"What?"  
"You are so hot"  
"What you on about?"  
"Your just in your underwear"  
"You imagining that blonde girls head on this body" I brushed past him and went to grab my top but he grabbed hold of me and pulled me close.  
"What are you on about?"  
"You flirting with that girl,and she was so into you,why don't you go have your way with her,and get off me"  
"Because I wanted her blood,I want your body" I blushed,we was so close and his lips looked so irresistible.  
"Un about you miss yes I will consider"  
"I did it to piss off you"  
"It worked" he snarled then let go off my hand and stood near my window. I slipped a top over and then joined him at the window. He then just turned to face me,and looked at my eyes.  
"You looked so ravishing tonight,i wanted to rip that dress of,and take you" I gulped then looked out the window. That made me melt inside,no one has ever said that to me. I didn't know what to say,apart of me wanted that more then anything,also scary as well I have never had sex. He then put his hand on my thigh and I gulped. Think he picked up on that.  
"You never been touched?"  
"I haven't had..." He chuckled and I just glared at him.  
"It's not funny"  
"No I can't believe someone as ravishing as you,has never experienced it"  
"I'm not that great" he moved closer to me and put both of his hands on my thighs.  
"Oh you are,you drive me crazy" he moved his hands further up my thighs and I couldn't move. He then touched the hem of my top and then pulled his hands away.  
"Sorry,but your so hard to resist,I should go" he was about to leave but I pulled him back down. He looked at me confused and I smiled.  
"You don't need to go"

"What we going to do then?" A few minutes had gone by,I was just thinking about the way he touched me it was so,nice.  
"You know what I realised?"  
"What?"  
"That you always wear that jacket" he smirked.  
"Take it off then" I couldn't help but smile back.  
"You know what,I might do that" I moved closer to him and then very shakily put my hands on his collar and took his jacket off. I saw he had a black shirt on,and his arms were so muscular.  
"That's a first" I looked up at him confused.  
"What?"  
"You checking me out" I blushed then put my hand on his bare arm,I could see a scar,I stroked over it and he groaned.  
"Sorry"  
"No it's just,I have plenty off those,I thought I covered them all up"  
"You have more" he nodded.  
"Can I see?" He looked at me confused then slowly unbuttoned his shirt,My jaw dropped. There's loads of them,I touched over them with my hands and i saw he was watching me intently.  
"Where are these from?"  
"My father was ashamed of me,so he used to torture me,he was a vampire,but on a animal diet,I couldn't keep it down so he would beat me"  
"That's terrible,you don't deserve that" I carried on touching the scars and then I decided to kiss the one under his nipple,it was massive. He then pulled my face so I was facing him and he smiled.  
"That was nice" I smiled and I saw him smile back,he then stroked my face and I closed my eyes. I felt him kiss my cheek,and I moaned. I opened my eyes to him gazing at my face.  
"It's different" his eyebrows shot up.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I've never felt this way about you before,your so sweet" I moved his hair away from his face then I saw his fangs roll out,he was about to face away but I pulled him to face me.  
"I'm not afraid" I touched his face,and moved one of my fingers to his fangs,then slowly brought my lips to his and kissed him softly,I heard him growl. He then brought his tongue to mine and kissed me fiercely,he moved his fingers in my hair and pulled me closer. I moaned then slowly took off his shirt and trailed my fingers down his chest. He was so handsome,he then took my top off and pulled me onto the bed,he trailed kisses down my neck. I then shakily with my hands went for his trousers,but he pinned my hands above my head and bit me on the top of my breast.  
"Arghh..." I moaned in his ear,then he took my bra off and started to lick around my breast,I dug my nails into his back and he moaned. I brought his face back to mine and kissed him fiercely with my tongue,I bit his lip and he just growled. I started to giggle and he started to lick my neck.  
"Haha,stop it,it tickles" he looked at me smiling then carried on licking my neck. I couldn't keep still, I decided to nip at his neck and he smiled down at me. I stroked his face and we was just staring at each other.  
"I love..." Then the door flew open,it was Emily. Gideon got off then I just quickly got my top and pulled it over me.  
"Emily"  
"My lady,I'm sorry" she was blushing,Gideon was about to leave my room but I ran over to him,and took hold of his hand. He smiled then brought my face to his and kissed me softly one more time then jumped out my window,I just watched him disappear. I turn round to Emily and i started to cry.  
"On Emily,I think I'm falling for him" Emily ran over to me and hugged me tightly.  
"He's a vampire isn't he" I nodded and she just stroked my back.  
"It's ok,i won't say anything I promise" I looked back at her,and she saw my ring.  
"Oh Elizabeth,you must tell your father"  
"I will in time"  
"I guess I came in at an awkward time"  
"I was about to say I love him,I'm so confused about my feelings,I'm so scared but at the same time he wants me so badly,it makes me feel so...special" Emily stroked my face and then smiled.  
"I understand,I will keep your secret my lady,I will leave you to sleep" she left my room then I just collapsed onto my bed. I could smell his scent on my bed,and that helped me have the best sleep ever.


	5. Chapter 5-

Chapter 5- The dance that changed my life

I woke up to the beeping of my alarm,I looked over and saw it was 09:00. I pressed the buzzer and then got out of my bed. I went over to my window and opened it,the fresh air is so nice on my face. Gideon wasn't there,I was hoping to see him,especially after last night. I sighed then walked over to my mirror and took my top off,I then heard my door swing open.

"Oh sorry my lady" I smiled at Emily.

"It's ok Emily,you've dressed me since I was little,you have seen me in diapers"

"That is true the mayor is coming here in two hours,so everyone's gathering in the hall for a meeting,and a little party is going on in the room next to the hall,so they can stay out the way,that's why I'm here" I nodded then saw she had a dress with her,she walked over to me and I saw in the cover it was a red corset.

"Wow,another beautiful dress as always"

"Thank you,I will go in the bathroom and change my underwear" I walked into my bathroom and opened the drawer for some new underwear. I slipped them on,then washed my face with a tea tree face wipe. I then walked back out and stood back infront of the mirror. Emily slipped the dress on and got hold of the lace to tighten my dress. I hate corsets I feel like I'm going to puke everywhere. She tightened it again and I had to hold onto my stomach.

"I'm sorry my lady"

"It's ok" I could the smell something sweet,me and Emily both turned around and I saw Gideon smiling. I blushed and tried to breathe normally but seeing him there,I couldn't.

"I'm sorry to interrupt,but may I have a word with Elizabeth" Emily looked at me,then winked.

"Elizabeth I will be outside" Emily walked out off my door then I turned back round to the mirror,I couldn't look at him. I felt him come behind me and he started to tighten my lace on my dress.

"How do you know what to do?"

"Well let's just say I've watched Emily do it to you" I looked in the mirror and saw Gideon looking back at me,I quickly looked away and just held onto my stomach.

"What you here for then?"

"The gathering later,I've been elected as head vampire,so if i don't come out,will you keep my ashes near you"

"That's sweet,in the creepiest way ever,and I know about the gathering,but I have to stay in the party next door" he finished doing my dress then whistled,I turned round to face him and curtsied.

"How do I look?"

"Like an angel" I gulped,then he started to move closer to me,and I moved backwards until I hit the mirror,ow. I looked at my arm and saw I cut it,I looked up at Gideon and his fangs were out. He rushed over to me and took hold of my arm and brought it to his lips. I tried to pull it back but he was to strong for me. He licked it,then carried on licking it.

"Stop it" he carried on and his grasp got tighter on my arm,I felt sick.

"Gideon,if you care about me at all,you will stop" he still wasn't getting off,the pain was horrible,I could feel tears streaming down my eyes.

"Please your hurting me" he finally stopped and he did look guilty,I pushed away from him then ran out of my room and bumped into Emily.

"I'm so sorry Emily"

"It's ok,are you ok?"

"Yeap,let's just go to this thing,where's my sister?"

"She's already there" I nodded then started to walk down the stairs and saw the door to the party was open,people were dancing and chatting away. I took a deep breath then walked into the party with a fake smile. I walked over to the wine and chucked it down,I wiped the bit of wine of my chin then felt somebody tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw my sister smiling at me,it was a mischievous smile,what she been up to.

"What is it?"

"I've met a guy"

"Ooh really!" She giggled then whispered something in my ear.

"He makes me feel so special,and I've lost it with him" she looked back at me and I smiled,

"I'm so happy for you,but did you use protection"

"Of course,but I think I've fallen for him sis"

"Are you sure he's the one?"

"When I'm with him,there's never a dull moment" I smiled then gave my sister a hug. Then somebody stopped the music,I let go off my sister and I saw everybody staring at the front,where my dad and mayor were,including Gideon.

"Sorry to interrupt but the mayor has a few words he needs to say to you all" we all clapped then the mayor stepped forward and smiled.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen,as you know we just had a meeting ,about us different people coming together and protecting this town,we have come to a decision, vampires and hybrids will only live on animal blood,and won't hurt any humans and if they do,death will be the consequence,and as for us humans,we will learn to live with them,because they have agreed to this, we hope you respect the decision,and hope you enjoy the rest of the party" everyone started clapping but I wasn't feeling so happy about it. Gideon can't drink animal blood,he will probably end up starving to death,I got another glass of wine and chucked it down. I saw my sister was dancing with a guy,the way she was looking at him,it must be the mystery man. I was about to leave but then Gideon was beside me. He put his lips to my ear and whispered something to me.

"Can we talk please"

"Fine,but we best dance,otherwise we'll look suspicious" he nodded then took my hand and pulled me into the dance floor. He took hold of my hand then pulled my waist closer to his,and I looked around to see if anyone was staring and they weren't.

"I'm so sorry about earlier"

"It doesn't matter"

"It does,I never want to hurt you and I did,I'm sorry" I looked up at him quickly then just gulped.

"It's fine,it's forgotten" he spun me out then back into him and my back was against his chest. We carried on dancing then he turned me back around and brought me closer again.

"You seem off,what's up?"

"Many things"

"Tell me"

"Just something my sister said,about how she feels with her new boyfriend"

"What?"

"Doesn't matter,it's just feelings suck,no matter how strong it is,it just doesn't go away no matter how hard you try" I sighed then Gideon pulled my chin up with his finger and smiled.

"What feelings?" I gulped then decided to change the subject.

"Anyway un about you,you can't survive on animal blood"

"I'll be fine"

"No you won't,don't lie to me"

"I'm not"

"Yes you are,I remember that story you told me,you won't survive,you need to say something"

"You remember?" He looked at me almost human like then just stroked my hair.

"O-of course" he smiled then started to stroke my neck,I loved the feel off his hands on my skin,I closed my eyes reeling in his touch. I then felt him softly kiss my neck,I opened my eyes to see him staring into mine. I moved my hand to his face and stroked his cheek and smiled.

"People may be watching Elizabeth"

"I don't care and since when do you care" he chuckled then I kissed him on the cheek softly and whispered to him.

"Gideon,I care about you,I even think I may be falling for you,you need to know this" I gulped then started to leave the room but then he took hold off my hand,I turned round to face him and blushed. He pulled me to the back of the room,away from the crowd.

"You can't expect to walk away after saying that"

"Well it was hard for me to say,but that's what I was going to say last night"

"You only said...I" I gulped then looked away,do I really have to say it.

"I love you,in that moment it just came out,but I have fallen for you" he put both off his hands on my cheek then kissed me softly on the lips.

"I love you to"

"Fuck it!" I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely on his lips,I then slipped my tongue in and he joined his tongue to mine. He put his hands on my hips and carried on kissing me,he then looked me in the eyes and I bit him on his lower lip. He growled then took hold of my hands, I smiled and hugged Gideon. I felt so safe in his arms,he started to stroke my hair,and I moaned. I got off him then I saw Emily and Mary looking at me. I gulped then walked towards them.

"Did you see?" Emily spoke first.

"He thinks the world of you my lady,I can see it in his eyes" I smiled then looked at my sister.

"He's a vampire sis" I sighed then,felt Gideon come to my side,I looked up at him and smiled.

"He is,but that doesn't matter to me" Gideon kissed me on the cheek.

"I care about Elizabeth more then my own existence" Emily smiled then Mary just cooed.

"Ok,un about Ashley"

"I will tell him,but please don't tell father,I'm not ready,and I don't want Gideon to get hurt you have to promise me"

"I promise my lady"

"Fine,I promise" I smiled then hugged my sister.

"I should go now,bye Elizabeth" he walked away and I couldn't help but watch him and smile.


	6. Chapter 6' what to do?

Chapter 6- What to do?

After the confession to my sister,maid and Gideon leaving I decided to go up to my room and relax. I opened the door and I saw Ashley stood there holding a glass of whiskey,he didn't look happy.  
"Ah,your finally here" he took another swig off his drink then set it down on my cabinet. He walked over to me until we were face to face. His breath smelt of booze,he got hold of my hand then squeezed it.  
"So, cheating on me now are you?" I looked at him confused hen he just chuckled,Jesus how much booze has he had.  
"Don't act dumb,I saw you snogging that vampire" my eyes widened then I tried to get my hand out off his but he carried on squeezing it,he was starting to hurt me.  
"I'm sorry" he chuckled again then brought his lips to my ear and whispered.  
"I told your father,and may I say he's not particularly happy" I pushed Ashley away and then I saw Emily standing at my door looking horrified.  
"My lady,they have Gideon and it's not pretty"  
"He deserves it blood sucking monsters,they should all be extinct" I slapped Ashley round the face then took his ring off he gave me and threw it on the floor.  
"What is father going to do to him?" Ashley was still rubbing his face then he just rolled his eyes at me.  
"Torture him of course" I walked over to Emily and started to cry.  
"Please tell me where he is?" I then saw my sister was behind Emily also looking horrified.  
"He's in the basement,my lady please be careful" I chucked off my shoes then picked up my dress and ran down to the basement as quick as I could. I opened the door and I saw dad and the mayor,I slammed the door then they turned around to me. Dad started to walk over to me but I stepped back.  
"Where is he?"  
"This is for your own protection,leave please Elizabeth" he smiled then I just pushed past him,I then felt the mayors hands wrap around my wrist.  
"Go Elizabeth,he's going to get what he deserves,what they all deserve" his grip got tighter and I felt sick.  
"Get off,I feel sick" i felt my dad come behind me and whisper to me.  
"It's for your own safety"  
"What?" I then felt something sharp go into my neck and then I just remember falling to the ground. I could just about hear people talking.  
"We must put her on this table,and leave,Gideon will not escape,the restraints are to tough"  
"Fine,I hope she knows this is for the best"  
"I'm sure she will,he's a monster and your protecting your daughter"  
Then everything went blank.

"Elizabeth"  
"Elizabeth" grunts.  
"Please wake up" I pushed open my eyes and saw Gideon looking down at me, my eyes kept shutting,I didn't have the strength to keep them open. I felt something touch my cheek.  
"Elizabeth listen to my voice,take deal breaths and try to open your eyes slowly" I did as he said,then very slowly fluttered my eyes open,and I saw him looking at me in concern. God my throats dry,I swallowed a couple of times then attempt to talk.  
"Are you ok?" He chuckled then just stroked my cheek.  
"You've been stabbed by your dad with a tranquilliser and you're asking if I'm ok" i tried to smile,but he's right my father stabbed me. I started to sit up slowly and I felt my body go limp but Gideon caught me from behind and helped my sit up straight.  
"You alright for me to let go?" I nodded then he let go and I saw him,he had no top on and blood stains all over his torso. I reached over and put my hand on his torso and stroked over his wound.  
"I can't believe they did this" he half smiled then grabbed hold off my hand,and took it off his torso.  
"I'm fine,you're the one I'm worried about" I smiled then remembered Ashley in my room.  
"This is Ashley's fault" he looked at me confused then laughed.  
"What do you mean?""  
"He saw us kissing,he told father,then he was in my room pissed,and he grabbed hold of me but I slapped him across the face.." Gideon put his hand on my leg then squeezed it softly.  
"I'm sorry he hurt you,I could kill him"  
"So could I" he chuckled then I put my hand over his and turned his hand around to his palm and saw there was a hole in it.  
"It's ok,it will heal In time" I stroked his palm softly,then brought his hand to my lips and kissed it softly,he groaned.  
"You have no idea how nice that feels" I sighed.  
"This is all my fault" I looked at him then he just walked over to the wall and kicked it.  
"If I didn't give you my blood and sire you,you wouldn't of got feelings for me and I wouldn't of ruined your life,I guess I really am A monster" I got off the table then walked over to him,he turned around and I slapped him across the cheek. He looked pissed off then grabbed hold of my wrists and brought me close to him.  
"What the hell was that for?" I was so close to his lips I couldn't concentrate,and his big piercing blue eyes,he truly was a vision. I saw Gideon giving me the exact same look and then he smiled.  
"Cat got your tongue" I giggled then looked back up at him.  
"You are one of the best things to happen to me,I've never felt this way before,you make me feel so exotic,I can't breathe around you"  
"You shouldn't feel that way,but I do about you" I got my hands out off his grasp then put my hands into his hair then moved my face closer to his. I hovered over his lips,then softly kissed his bottom lip and I saw his fangs roll out. I looked back into his eyes.  
"Sorry,I can't help it"  
"It's fine" I then moved my lips back to his and kissed him fiercer,licking my tongue across his fangs then I heard the door bang open. Dad was there,I quickly shielded my self in front of Gideon.  
"Don't touch him" father started walking over to me and I just put my arms out so he wouldn't get Gideon. He smiled then just glared at Gideon.  
"Please Elizabeth move out the way"  
"No!"  
"Why?" I was about to reply but then Gideon pulled me behind him,and held his hands out in front of him.  
"Please hurt me,not your daughter"  
"I was planning to kill you anyway monster" i was about to shout no but Gideon grabbed hold of my hand and looked back at father.  
"I love your daughter,so could you at least take her out of the room" that's it I've had enough,I walked over to dad and took hold of his hand.  
"Dad if you loved me,you would let him go"  
"Why,he's a vampire?"  
"Just don't please" dad stroked my hair then smiled.  
"He must be destroyed" he walked past me and I just had to say something.  
"I love him" I shouted that then Gideon and dad both stared at me.

Dad was still stood there frozen and Gideon was just giving me this hot gaze,that I couldn't look away from,he looked hungry.  
"You love that?" Dad pointed at Gideon and then nodded.  
"I do,I love him"  
"And you love my daughter?" Gideon nodded.  
"Fine,I will choose to ignore what happens,if he hurts you,he is mine,I will talk to the mayor" father walked past me,and he smiled.  
"I love you daughter"  
"Really? Because you stabbing me with a Tranquilliser and the mayor hurting my wrist,didn't seem like it"  
"Please,it was for the best,but I am sorry"  
"You are my father,but from now on you don't speak to me,or control me,you lost that right today"  
"But daughter.."  
"No,you don't deserve to have me as a daughter" father left the room and I saw Emily and my sister out there,they looked at me sadly. They both whispered I love you then they walked away. I could then just feel tears streaming down my eyes,Gideon came infront of me and wiped my tears away.  
"Come here" he held out his arms and I hugged him tightly,I put my head against his chest and just sobbed. He stroked my hair,this is where I belong,with Gideon. I let go and then took his hand.  
"Come with me,you need to clean up" he let me drag him up stairs into my room,I threw a towel at him and he went to have a shower. I locked my door,then slipped my dress off,I put my hair up into a ponytail then looked at the mark on my wrist. I stroked over it,why did dad have to do this. I sighed and then looked back into the mirror and saw Gideon staring at me,I realised I was just in my underwear and stockings and blushed.  
"Mmm,never seen anything so exotic in my life" I gulped then he walked closer to me and grabbed hold of my arm and brought it to his lips, he kissed up my arm softly until he got to my face. Even I could feel my pulse rate going faster and so could he. I turned around to face him and saw he just had a towel wrapped round his waist,I gulped taking in his glorious body.  
"Not so bad yourself" he smirked then got down on his knees and got hold of the clasp to my stockings.  
"May I?" I nodded then he slowly took my stockings off,I stepped out of them and then Gideon got of his knees and just sat on my bed. He ruffled his hair then licked his lips while staring at me.  
"Your making me nervous" he bit his lip then just stared at me. Am I really affecting him that much. I walked slowly over to him,then he pulled my thighs so I was sat on top of him. He moved his hands slowly over my thighs until he reached my pants. I moaned then pushed him back into the bed,I put my lips onto his and kissed him passionately,he squeezed my thighs while joining his tongue to mine, we were making love to each others lips and it was the hottest thing I've ever experienced. I felt him rip my thongs off and groan against my lips. I then smiled down at him and trailed kisses down his chest,then nibbled at his hip. He growled so sexily.I took his towel off and saw his was huge I gulped then Gideon pulled me underneath and I squealed in surprise. He pinned my arms above my head and started to kiss my neck tenderly,that felt so good. He then ripped of my bra with his teeth and whistled at me. I blushed then he bit my breast and started sucking.  
"Mmm" I moaned at the feeling,then he looked me in the eyes and stroked my palm.  
"You sure you want this" I nodded then he entered me fiercely,slamming into me.  
"Argh...Jesus" my hips started to rock with his fast rhythm then his lips slammed onto mine and he kissed with so much lust. I then bit down hard on his lip,I could feel myself about to explode. He groaned then he moved deeper into me and I just climaxed,with a loud moan. At the same time,I felt Gideon climax with fierce into me. He then slipped out of me slowly and rolled over onto his back ,on my bed. I could hear us both panting,I also had the biggest smile on my face. I felt his hand touch mine and I looked at him.  
"You sure about me?" I nodded then moved over and kissed him on the cheek and snuggled up to his chest.  
"Good,because there's no way now that I'm ever letting you go" I felt him kiss my hair then bring the quilt over us.  
"Hmm,I love you to" I then fell asleep into his arms after the best night of my life.


	7. Chapter 7- has the sire bond really gone

Chapter 7- has the sire bond really gone?

My eyes fluttered open and I woke up with the sun shining on my bare skin. I smiled then turned around and saw Gideon wasn't there,I sat up in a panic and saw my window was wide open. I was about to get up but then my sister came running into my room smiling at me rather strangely. I covered the quilt further up my body and blushed.

"So you did a bit of the sex" my eyebrows shot up, Mary just giggled at me and jumped onto my bed facing me.

"Shh Mary"

"What was the vampire like in bed,because from what I heard,it sounded epic" I tutted then got off my bed with my quilt and ran into the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth then opened my drawer and slipped some underwear on. I walked into my bedroom and pulled out my summer dress and put some tights on,trying to ignore my sisters glare.

"Tell me,were sisters come on,I'm not exactly going to tell anybody" I sighed,I may as well tell her she'll never leave me alone until I say. I moved over to where she sat,and joined her.

"It was out of this world amazing,he was so gentle then rough,I've never felt more alive" I bit my lip remembering what happened last night,I then saw my sister click her fingers to bring me back to now.

"Well that explains the loud noises,anyway to a more serious note father wants to see you" I gulped,what happened between me and my father still hurts me.

"I can't,I'm sorry sister but after what he did,there's no forgiving that"

"I agree,I just thought I should say" I nodded then saw Mary look at her watch and tap her foot.

"You need to go anywhere,you can go"

"My boyfriends coming over,do you mind?" I brought her in for a hug and kissed her cheek. She smiled then walked out of my room,where the hell is Gideon. I looked outside my window and I saw it looked beautiful out there,might as well go for a walk. I brushed my hair until it was smooth then headed out of my room.

There was a apple tree outside in our garden,there was roses lined across the building it really was a sight. I walked over to the apple tree and went up on my tiptoes to pick an apple off the tree. I took a bite,wow it's so juicy. I started to walk across the garden until I found the bench which is left in my mothers memory,I sat on it and carried on eating the apple. I felt somebody come sit next to me,It was Gideon. He didn't seem his usual self,I put my hand on his thigh and I saw him flinch.

"What's going on?" He turned to face me.

"What do you mean? Nothing"

"Well for one you flinched,and when I woke up,you weren't there" his eyes looked sad.

"I didn't"

"Fine whatever,so you use me for sex,now you've had that and realised I was shit,you don't want me" I was about to leave but then Gideon grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him.

"It's not that at all!"

"Then why you acting weird?" He sighed then let go of my arm and half smiled.

"You only had sex with me because of the sire bond" I looked at him quizzically.

"No I didn't"

"Im so sorry,you felt like you had to please me" I tutted then just faced away from him,how dare he say that. I love him,this sire bond is ridiculous if there was someway to show him that then,wait a minute I know exactly what to do. I faced him and touched his hand,he turned to face me with pain in his eyes.

"Tell me not to kiss you"

"What?"

"Sire bond,use it,and we will see if last night was true or not" he rolled his eyes then looked me close in the eyes.

"I don't want you to kiss me,I will be happy if you didn't kiss me" my subconscious mind thought that over and the answer is what I knew deep down it would be. I moved over and kissed Gideon softly on the mouth, then looked up into his eyes smiling.

"Believe me now,fangboy" he chuckled then kissed me again but with more passion,then stroked my neck.

"Mm,maybe you were right,I'm sorry"

"It's ok,i understand,but if you think about it,you didn't ask me to have sex with you,so how could it of been the sire bond"

"Hmmm,clever and ravishing you surprise me" I smiled,then leaned into Gideon's chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Gideon?" He carried on stroking my hair softly,playing with my curls.

"Yes?"

"I love you so much,promise me one thing"

"Mm,what is that?" I took a deep breath then looked up into his gorgeous eyes.

"Change me?" His eyes widened and he chuckled.

"Never,that's not even up for discussion Elizabeth"

"Why?"

"I love you,I'm not killing you off,it's wrong,I am not hurting you,you deserve more then that" I smiled then stroked my fingers across his cheek.

"Please?" He shook his head and I sighed. I got up off the bench then pulled Gideon up with me,and took hold of his hands.

"Gideon, just think how much easier it would be, I would be with you forever,I will have freedom with the man I love,I won't be afraid anymore"

"Afraid of what?"

"Of how much I love you and what everybody else will do to you,to me,my sister,Emily,I don't want to be afraid anymore" I started to cry and Gideon kissed me on the cheek,then wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"I don't know"

"Please,I'm ready for this,me and you forever,think of everything we can do,plus our sex life will be easier and so much hotter, I only want you, I've only got you" he smiled.

"You sure about that?"

"My father I don't want to think about, my sister has a new man in her life, and my maid will always be caring for others, it's time for me to move on,and be in love" he grinned,then brought my hands to his lips and kissed each finger softly,then bit on one of them.

"Mm,Gideon..."

"You are so amazing do you know that,we have a deal, and it's time for me to take care of you,like you deserve" I smiled so big then started to walk with Gideon down the garden. We were talking about the transition and funnily enough about the weather. SHIT! Gideon tripped over something,then we both fell to the ground,luckily I landed on top. We both chuckled,then I stared into his eyes.

"I like you on top" I blushed then he brought my lips to his and kissed me fiercely using his tongue to make love to my mouth. I moaned,then un buttoned his shirt,and trailed my fingers down his chest. I dug my nails into his chest and he growled near my ear. I pulled away,panting out of breath.

"Maybe not here" Gideon pulled me up with his vampire speed and I felt like my heart nearly stopped.

"Alright show off" he winked then held out his hand.

"If you want to be changed now,take my hand,I will make it as easy as I can for you" I nodded then put my hand into his,here goes the last day as a human.


	8. Chapter 8- freedom

Chapter 8- Freedom,but it comes with a small price

Ugh. I woke up with a horrible burning sensation in my head,I moved my arm up and I saw how porcelain my skin was. I felt my fingers and they were so soft,I looked around the room I saw a fireplace,mini fridge.I could see every tiny particle floating around the room. I then heard something move,I shot up and my fangs rolled out and I did a deep growl. I slowly put my fingers to touch my fangs,shit they were sharp. I then felt something touch my leg,I turn around and pushed them to the ground and did a throaty growl. Gideon? I realised that I was on top of Gideon and he was smirking. My fangs rolled up like snakes then I got up off him slowly.  
"Oops" he got up and chuckled.  
"Well as entertaining as that was,you hurt me" I smiled then just stared at his face,such a well structured face,those eyes were like those of a huskies stunning but fierce. I looked down his body,he's got such a hot physique. I looked back up to him and then hair fell all around my neck. I touched some,it's even longer then before how is that possible..  
"You might want to see yourself Elizabeth" my eyes shot back up to him,what's he on about. He brought something over in front of me then took the cover off,it was a mirror. Wow,I look scary. My hair is still auburn but it's very long with curls,my skin is porcelain white,and my eyes are red. I smiled.  
"What you smiling at?" I saw Gideon come behind me,we looked perfect,we finally looked like we belong. So beautiful but also not to be messed with.  
"Me,I'm different"  
"Mm,you're an exquisite creature"  
"And we look so perfect together" he smirked,then slowly brought his hand to my hair and stroked it away with his hand. He trailed his fingers softly down my neck,and I hummed to myself in pleasure.  
"You like that?"  
"Mm" he then moved his lips to my neck and kissed me on my soft spot,I growled then squeezed my hand tightly onto his.  
"That feels so good" he threaded his fingers through mine,it's so soft,it feels like he's sending a spark down my body.  
"See being a vampire,yeah it has it's consequences,but it has it's great things to" I turned round to face him and smiled.  
"What are they?"  
"Sight is heightened,you can smell everything, the power you will have no once could stop you and of course touch" I moved my hand slowly to his cheek and stroked it softly. I moved closer to his body until we were chest to chest.  
"Does it affect you?"  
"What?"  
"My body against yours" I trailed both hands down over his top then put them around his waist and pulled him closer. He groaned then smirked at me.  
"I think you know the answer to that Elizabeth" I moved my lips closer to his and looked him in the eyes,he licked his lips. I was about to kiss him but then there was a knock on the door. I growled then stepped away from Gideon.  
"You sound like a hurt kitten" I went to sit on the chair while he went to answer the door. I then heard someone's voice say hello I recognise that voice. I looked over and saw Emily,what the hell.

"Emily,what are you doing here?" Gideon came over to me,and stood guard,what does he think I'm going to do. Emily walked over slowly and smiled.  
"Gideon came and told me about your decision" Emily walked over more and what's that smell. It was so sweet and delicious,I put my hand to my throat,it flipping hurts. Emily then just rushed over and hugged me tightly around the neck.  
"I will always be here for you Elizabeth,your like the child I never had" I smiled then hugged her back,my mouth was near her neck and I could smell it again. My fangs rolled out,what's going on. I looked up at Gideon and he saw, he took Emily away.  
"I'm sorry Emily,I don't understand why there out" Gideon walked over and squatted down so he was facing me.  
"Your hungry,you could smell her blood"  
"Oh" I put my hand to my neck again and he half smiled.  
"Your gonna need to feed"  
"If i can be any help,she can feed off me" my eyes shot up and I stood up and crossed my arms.  
"No way am I doing that to you" Gideon walked over to Emily and they started whispering to each other. Emily then nodded,and Gideon brought his fangs out and bit her on the wrist. I went over and glared at him.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Emily offered for you,I told her,here it's heals quickly and it doesn't hurt as much"  
"Emily put it away" I caught the smell of her blood again and I felt my fangs roll out,I stepped closer to her arm and caught a stronger smell. In a flash I brought my fangs into her pierced skin and drunk. I moaned at the sweet taste in my mouth,I carried on feeding. I started to hear her pulse slow down. Gideon pulled me away from her then looked Emily in the eyes.  
"Emily you will forget what happened,only after you go find Mary and tell her about Elizabeth and that she can't tell anybody" Emily then blinked and walked out of the room as if nothing happened. Gideon then locked the door and walked over to me.  
"It's alright Elizabeth she will heal" he wiped away the blood from my chin then smiled at me.  
"Your so beautiful Elizabeth,it's unreal" I then brought my lips to his and kissed him softly,I let go and just stared into his eyes. He then kissed me back but this time with much more force,I moaned against his mouth then pulled him over to the window and growled. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and I kissed him with all the lust I had. He picked up one of my legs and wrapped it around his waist. He was grinding against me while squeezing onto my thighs I couldn't concentrate,I pulled his lips back to mine then bit down on his lip while he was moving his hand up my thigh.  
"Ooh bit rough are we"  
"I learned from the best" he chuckled at my comment,then trailed kisses from my jaw to my check,then sucked on my neck. I turned him around so he was against the window and ripped open his top.  
"Mm Elizabeth" I realised what I did then just laughed.  
"I liked that shirt" I carried on giggling and he just smiled at me and stroked my cheek.  
"I'll forgive you maybe" I kissed him on his chest,all the way up to his neck,then looked into those piercing blue eyes.  
"Forgive me now?"  
"Mm,I think so" I smiled then hugged Gideon.  
"I like me this way"  
"I like you anyway I can get you Elizabeth" I looked up at him.  
"I like that,I have so much passion for you,I like that I have you forever,I like that I am finally in love with someone so perfect,with you"  
"I am so in love with you Elizabeth, my own sexy creature" I giggle then kiss the side of his mouth.


	9. Chapter 9- Side Affects

Chapter 9 - Side Affects

I woke up to a naked Gideon,last night was amazing,I can still remember it now.  
**Gideon pushes me up against the wall and nips down my neck shoving his growing erection against my groin. I moan into his ear and he takes off my bottoms and strokes over my sex.**  
**"Mm that's unfair"**  
**"You made me wild when you was human,now it's time to pay the price" I giggled,then moved my hands down his glorious chest to his belt buckle and took of his trousers,I then bit onto his lip and he growled. In one quick slam he entered into me and I growled in pleasure. I moved my my thigh around his leg,and kissed all up his chest until I reached his face.**  
**"Faster" he smirked.**  
**"Only for you" he slammed in deeper and started going faster. We were both growling,I was losing my mind,it's never been this sexy. I dug my nails into his chest as he started to suck on my neck. I pulled him over to the bed and slowly went over his body like the predator I am. I licked my lips while looking at my man naked.**  
**"Fuck your so sexy Elizabeth" I smiled then moved my lips to his neck and started kissing softly then whispered in his ear.**  
**"I'm about to blow your brains out Gideon" he licked his lips,then I slipped onto his hard cock and started riding him as a fast as I could. He moved his hands up my ass and cupped it.**  
**"You're a vision,but my turn" he pulled me underneath him and started to slip his cock in me slower. He pinned my arms above my head and started trailing sweet kisses all over my body. He then came out and slammed in harsh and I came with a force. He looked at me explode,and he joined me. **  
**"Wow.."**  
**"Yeah wow..." The we both just collapsed.**  
I opened my eyes again after thinking of those delicious moments and saw Gideon was still fast asleep. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping,I slowly moved closer to him and kissed him on his arm,his beautiful blue eyes then flashed open and he smirked at me.  
"Can't leave me alone for one minute can you" I giggled,then stroked slowly down his chest.  
"No,I can't" he put both off his hands on my face and pulled me in for a kiss,it was a very tender kiss. He then stroked my hair away from my face,looking at me intently.  
"What?"  
"Im a lucky vampire" I smiled then got out of bed.  
"I think I'm the lucky one,I need a shower" i walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. I walked in and shut the door,the waters feels so nice on my bare skin. I was about to get the shampoo but then I felt Gideon's muscular arms wrap around me. I smiled then turned around to face him.  
"Let me wash you?" I nodded then he put some shampoo on his hand then he smoothed it into my hair then put my head under the water. I moan at the feel of his hands massaging the shampoo out of my hair. I then hear someone knock on the door,and I sigh why does someone have to ruin this nice moment. Gideon kissed me on my neck.  
"I'll go check" he then left,and star aight away I felt lonely. I came out the bathroom and dried my self with a towel. I walked over to my drawer and put on some red lacy underwear on,Gideon's favourite. I decided to do something different with my hair and put it into a bun. I then slipped on a cream blouse and decided to leave the two buttons undone. I then slipped on some shorts and smiled. That should get Gideon's attention,talking of Gideon where's he gone. I walked through and saw the door was shut,I couldn't even hear him. I looked on the bed to see if he had left a note or something and he hasn't. I'm sure he will be back soon,I sat on the lounge chair and read a diary I found in the book shelf.

I then heard the door slam open,and Gideon was there. I slammed the diary shut and just glared at him.  
"Sorry,who are you?" He started to walk over to me and I just put my hands out.  
"No,where the hell were you?!"  
"Sorry ,something came up" I laughed then threw the diary across the room.  
"Oh if it's something,then that's perfectly fine" my fangs rolled out,he walked over to me and grabbed my hands.  
"It's nothing important that's why" I pulled my hands away.  
"You've been gone nearly the whole day,tell me" he sighed.  
"My vampire friends came by,and they dragged me to eat,and then someone caught some of us,and killed them on the spot"  
"Who?" He half smiled,  
"Doesn't matter" I huffed then took some deep breaths before I lost it.  
"Who was it ?" He sighed then ruffled his hair.  
"Your father" my jaw fell open,that's it I've lost it. I went over to the bookcase and shoved it over,then I just dropped on the floor and cried. Gideon came down to me and I growled.  
"Stay away I don't want to hurt you" he ignored me and kissed me softly on the cheek. I then pulled him close to me,and sobbed into his neck. He stroked my back in circles then kissed my hair.  
"It's ok I'm here,your not alone" I looked up into his eyes,and then started to touch all over his body.  
"Did he hurt you?" He chuckled then got hold of my hands and brought them to his lips.  
"No I'm ok,he missed me" he kissed my hands then looked down at my body and smirked.  
"Was this for me? Because I like it" I giggled then nodded my hand, he wiped the tears of my face with his thumb,then got up. I got up after him then looked at the mess I made,oops.  
"Sorry about the mess"  
"It's ok "  
"Did my father say anything?" I almost didn't want to ask that question,but I knew I had to. He turned round and nodded his head. I walked over to him and his eyes looked sad,I held his hand and smiled.  
"Tell me?"  
"That I killed you,I destroyed your life,and he says I will have to live with that guilt for the rest of my life" he looked away from me,he didn't look happy.  
"How did father find out?"  
"The mayor heard from someone,I don't know,I didn't concentrate on that part" I put my hands on his face so he was looking at me.  
"Hey,I love you so much,don't listen to him" I stroked my finger over his lips and he closed his eyes.  
"I can't live without you Gideon,your my life now" his eyes flashed open,and he looked human.  
"I don't deserve you Elizabeth,but I can't lose you either" we kissed softly then I dragged him to the lounge sofa and layed on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me,and put his head on mine.  
"I still remember the first time we danced,and i set eyes on you"  
"Yes,that's the best night of my existence,and I've been here a long time" I chuckled then stroked his palm.  
"My best one is when we almost had sex,and I almost said I love you" i heard no response,so I turned round and saw he was asleep. I smiled then snuggled myself into him.


	10. Chapter 10-Dad?

Chapter 10- Dad?

Before I changed my mind I decided to call my dad.  
"Elizabeth?" I gritted my teeth.  
"Micheal"  
"Elizabeth don't do this,I'm your father"  
"Oh really then why did you say those horrible words to Gideon,he hasn't been the same since"  
"Because it's the truth honey,he killed you" I heard father sigh.  
"He did not,I chose this" he chuckled.  
"It's ok,i know he made you,don't need to make excuses for him" I hissed then tried to remain calm.  
"That's not true"  
"Whatever Elizabeth I'm not arguing with you,we both know I'm right"  
"I chose it,because I wanted to get away from you" In a way I regretted saying it,but it's the truth,I needed some freedom and father wouldn't give that to me. The phone went silent for awhile.  
"Dad?"  
"Urmm wow,I'm sorry I've been such a disappointment,but you've made a huge mistake,your sister misses you and your maid"  
"I miss those two as well"  
"Come back"  
"Can Gideon come?"  
"No"  
"Goodbye"  
"No Elizabeth wait..." Then I just hung up on him. I threw my phone at the wall ,then ran outside to the balcony and just thrusted my hands in my hair. Tears started falling down my face,I looked over and saw my old home,I miss my sister so much. There's something more I've missed though ,Gideon's touch. Ever since five days ago,he hasn't kissed or touched me. I sighed then felt Gideon come beside me,I looked up at him,my god he's handsome.  
"What's up Elizabeth?"  
"I called my father"  
"Oh?"  
"I basically told him where to go,he wants me back,but I'm not going anywhere with out you,that's if you still want me even" I mumbled the last part but by the look on his face I think he heard what I said.  
"Of course I still want you,don't be silly"  
"Silly,you haven't touched me" he moved his hand over to mine and stroked it.  
"You know that's not what I mean" Gideon gulped.  
"I'm going to collect some wood for the fire,be back soon" he jumped off the balcony then just ran out of sight. What is it going to take for him to want me again. I have an idea,he's never been able to resist me,I will just use my body,to get him. I ran inside and looked through my closet to see what to wear. I put on very short black shorts,with a almost see through pale pink top,which you can see I have no bra on. I put some red lipstick on,then curled my hair. I looked in the mirror and smiled,all I have to do is wait.  
I got tired of waiting so I decided to lay on the sofa,and I ended up falling a sleep.

"Elizabeth" I stirred,around at someone's voice.  
"Elizabeth I'm back" I opened my eyes and saw Gideon staring down at me,I smiled and sat up slowly.  
"Welcome back" I yawned,then saw he was still staring at me,I realised I had very see through clothes on and blushed,he's staring at me so intently. He finally then shook his head,and chucked the wood into the fireplace and set a match to it,and the flames appeared. Gideon stood up then came over and sat on the sofa with me. I watched the fire in amazement,and I could feel Gideon staring at my body. I turned round to face him and smiled.  
"What?"  
"N-nothing"  
"Okay" I scooted closer to him,and put my hand on his thigh.  
"You didn't see the mayor did you?"  
"No"  
"The fire is so beautiful" I could watch the fire all night,there's something magical about it.  
"Hmmm,it's nothing compared to you" I looked up at him,then moved my hand to his cheek and stroked it. He then took my hand away,and sighed.  
"Don't..." I looked at him confused,then he stroked his fingers from my cheek to my arm,and I shivered at the touch. I slowly laid down so my legs were on his and looked up at his face.  
"Why?"  
"I can't resist you"  
"Then don't" he smirked,then moved his hand down over my top and stopped at the hem. He then hovered over my body,and moved his lips to my ear.  
"Why do you do this to me?" He then turns to face me and our lips are really close.  
"Because I want you to touch me,I want you to kiss me,I want you to make love to me,because I love you" he then moved his hand further up until he was playing with my nipple,I moaned at his cool fingers. He planted soft kisses on my neck,then tugged really hard on my nipple.  
"Mmm,that's unfair" he chuckled,then moved his hand down to my shorts and slipped his hands through. I felt his hand rub against my sex,and I couldn't concentrate. He then slipped two fingers in and started swirling them. I moved my sex against his fingers,and bit onto my lip so I wouldn't explode. He then slipped them out,and pulled me up so we were face to face.  
"Is that better?" I blushed then one by one took his buttons off his top.  
"Well,there is something else" I opened his shirt,then trailed my fingers across his scars,he's so beautiful it hurts.  
"What?" I looked back at him and smiled.  
"Kiss me,please" he brought my face to his and kissed my softly on the lips but that didn't last long before it got fiercer. Our tongues and fangs were clashing together,I put my arms around his neck,and his hands were around my waist. I carried on kissing him,with everything I had,I then moved my lips to his neck and kissed him.  
"You have no idea,how much I've wanted that"  
"What?"  
"You Elizabeth" I snuggled into his chest,while he stroked my arm.  
"Didn't seem like it,I felt like you didn't want me" he pulled my chin up to face him and kissed my forehead.  
"I am so In love with you Elizabeth,I will always want you,just your fathers words haunted me"  
"I know,I will never forgive him for that"  
"I don't want you to fall out with him because of me" I growled then took hold of his face.  
"You don't understand,Gideon you're my life,life without you would be nothing" he smiled,then stroked my hair,looking at me lovingly.  
"Mm,I know,I can see it,when ever you see me your face lights up,I like it" he smiled shyly then I giggled.  
"You always stare at my body,pervert" he smirked,then licked his lips.  
"Hmm,come with me" I looked at him confused but took his hand anyway.  
"I'm going to make love to you,to show you just how much you mean to me" we ran into the bedroom,and I kicked the door shut before Gideon pushed me to the bed.

It was the most sweetest love making he's ever done,we couldn't take our eyes off each other. He went slow and sweet,it was a new experience which I loved so much. After that we went into a peaceful sleep,entwined in each others embrace.

.


	11. Chapter 11- Back On Track

Chapter 11 - Back On Track

I woke up,to see Gideon was staring at me.  
"What?"  
"Nothing" he smiled back,then stroked my hair softly,never taking his eyes of me. I turned so I was on my back,and just looked up at the ceiling. I stretched my arms out in the air,and saw I had a bite mark. Gideon touched it softly with his fingers then chuckled. I turned round,and saw he had them all round his neck.  
"You don't remember?"  
"Remember what?"  
"Elizabeth,during last night you got quite excited,and started biting my neck,then you asked me to bite you,and lifted your arm up" I blushed,then turned around so I was facing him and i saw the bite marks all around his neck. I trailed my hands over all of them,then kissed each one softly. Gideon then pulled my face to his and kissed me,sucking on my bottom lip.  
"Mmm" I heard my phone ring and sighed. I got out off bed and went for my phone.

"_Hello"_  
_"Elizabeth?"_  
_"Yeah?"_  
_"It's me,Jack"_  
_"That's not possible,your dead,who's playing this sick joke"_  
_"Then go outside"_  
_"One minute"_ I quickly chucked on some underwear,skirt and my blue blouse,then washed my face and brushed my hair. I saw Gideon was getting dressed,he must of heard me on the phone. I opened the front door and saw jack stood right infront of me. This can't be possible,I saw him dead.  
"You going to invite me in?" I nodded then he walked in my house,I shut the door and looked at him.  
"H-how?" He chuckled,then walked closer to me.  
"Mm,mm you look delicious,always did have a thing for you" I blushed,then looked nervously at the floor.  
"Anyway,someone changed me into a vampire,to this day I still don't know who it is,but ohwell it's better then being fully dead" I looked back up at him.  
"Oh" I then smiled and dived into his arms,I started crying into his chest.  
"I've missed you jack"  
"I've missed you to petal" he stroked my back,and then pulled my chin up.  
"Don't cry,I'm here now"  
"Why haven't you come before?" He sighed then walked over to my sofa and sat down.  
"You don't want to know" I walked over to him and sat down. I held his hand then looked at his face.  
"Tell me,were best friends?"  
"Your father and mayor held me captive"  
"Oh my god" he squeezed my hand.  
"It doesn't matter now anyway"  
"How long for?"  
"Five years give or take"  
"I'm so sorry,if I had known..." He stroked my cheek and smiled sweetly.  
"I know,you would of saved me,anyway how are you?"  
"A lot different actually"  
"Hm,how?"  
"Well I'm a vampire,and in love with one to"  
"Lucky him,where is he?"  
"I don't know actually,he was here earlier"  
"How did you both meet?"  
"I was human,I thought he was so beautiful when I first saw him,He saved me from a wolf attack,and I accidentally came sired to him,but through this I realised my true feelings"  
"Which were?"  
"He's my life" we then both heard a bang,and turned round to see Gideon standing at the bathroom door with his arms crossed. I got up off the sofa,and smiled.  
"Hey"  
"Heey" I saw Gideon was smirking,bet he heard what I was saying. Jack then stood up and walked over to Gideon and put his hand out.  
"You just be the Gideon?" Gideon's hook his hand.  
"Yeah,you must be,her best friend from what I heard"  
"Yeap". I walked over to Gideon and held his hand.  
"If you don't mind,I want to have a quick shower,is that alright?"  
"Of course it is" I smiled,then kissed him softly on the lips before going to have a shower.

Gideon's POV  
My lips were still tingling from her kiss,I then realised that guy was still standing there.  
"Urm want some blood?"  
"Sure,what you got?"  
"A positive"  
"My favourite" I walked over to the cooler,and took a bag out and tossed it to jack. He smiled then ripped open the cap and drunk from it. He's drinking like his life depends on it.  
"Do you not get fed or something" he chuckled then wiped his mouth clean.  
"Not when your being held captive" I nodded then leant over the kitchen counter. I felt jack come to the side of me then clear his throat. I looked at him,he's clearly trying to get my attention for some reason.  
"So Elizabeth she's great right?"  
"She's more then great" whys he asking me that,I obviously know that if I'm with her,dumbass.  
"Well yeah,you know what I mean"  
"I don't actually?"  
"If you mess her about,I'll rip your head off" I sniggered  
"Ok"  
"I'm being serious,I care about her"  
"You want to get in her pants" his eyes widened,and I knew I got it right.  
"Well,urgh" I chuckled.  
"Maybe I do,but I still care for her"  
"And you think I don't?" he then just stared at me,I guess I'm going to have to explain my answer.  
"I love her,she's the only woman I have,I would die for her,and I'm trying to do my best to keep her happy" and trying I am.  
"Ok,maybe you do love her then" I went into the fridge and got my whiskey out and poured a glass. Jack turned his nose up up at it.  
"How can you drink that?"  
"Helps the cravings"  
"You can't drink animal blood anyway"  
"Not that craving" he looked at me confused,then realised what I meant.  
"Oh you mean,Elizabeth"  
"Jackpot" Elizabeth then walked in and she looked radiant.

Elizabeth's POV  
I had stayed in the bathroom longer listening to their conversation,I decided it was time to come out. I walked over to Gideon,and leaned into his arm. Jack walked around to the other side of the counter and smiled.  
"So Elizabeth,your sister ok aswell"  
"Yeah she has a boyfriend now,she's happy"  
"About time"  
"I know" I poured myself a glass of whiskey and chucked it down my throat.  
"Mmm,that's nice actually" Gideon smirked,then wiped some of my chin.  
"I think your chin enjoyed it to" I giggled,then took hold of his hand and squeezed it.  
"Are you happy Elizabeth?" I looked up at Gideon,I knew the answer to that straight away.  
"Yeah"  
"Good,well I best be going"  
"Where will you go?"  
"I had a friend in there,I'm staying with her"  
"Ooh got in there" he winked then walked over to my door,he was about to leave.  
"Hey jack,I missed you,I'm glad your alive" he turned round and smiled then walked out the door. I then turned round to face Gideon and smiled.  
"Now you mister"  
"What?"  
"I heard you talking to him" he smirked then stroked my arm.  
"Oh did you now?" I smiled then brought my arms around his neck and pulled my body closer to his.  
"Mhm.."  
"And what exactly did you hear?" I leant up and kissed him on his cheek.  
"You know,mr sweetie pie" he then pulled my legs so they were around his waist and placed me on the counter. I giggled from the shock,and I saw him smiling brightly.  
"Well it was all true"  
"Good,I feel the same as well,were you getting annoyed with him?"  
"Yeah he wanted to get into your pants"  
"Only you are getting into my pants"  
"How rude Elizabeth,such a sweet girl,but your quite dirty really" I smiled,then hugged him.  
We just stayed in each others embrace.  
Finally looks like things are back on track,and I've never been happier.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- The future.

I woke up on the sofa,the fire was still on in the living room. Must off fell asleep during the film we watched.I slowly got up and saw Gideon was still fast asleep underneath me. I stared at his face,he looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. I decided to leave him and put the tv on quietly, I saw this woman had just given birth to a child. The child's so beautiful,big blue eyes,and that face of a pure angel. I couldn't take my eyes of the screen. I felt Gideon's arms come around me,and he kissed me on the cheek.

"You alright?"

"Yeah,look at that beautiful child,I want one" Gideon then tensed up,I turned around to face him.

"I didn't mean to scare you haha"

"That's not why I tensed" he stood up slowly then walked over to the kitchen counter. Why is he acting strange,I got up and walked over to him.

"What?"

"See with being a vampire there's complications.."

"If the child would have problems,I wouldn't mind" he sighed,then walked over to me.

"No I don't mean that"

"Then what?"

"It's not possible to have a child"

"Oh" I gulped. Gideon stroked my cheek,I can't believe that I can't have kids.

I walked outside to get some air,I started to run,I didn't care where I was going,I just carried on running. I finally stopped when I smelt a human,I turned around and saw a man starting a fire. I slowly walked over to the tree that was near him. I could smell his blood pumping through his veins. I walked over to him,he looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello there,pretty girls shouldn't be left alone in these woods"

"It's a good job I'm not alone then" I sat down next to him.

"Your a vision" I saw him staring at my body. I looked him right in the eyes and started to compel him."I am going to feed on you,and your not going to be afraid or make a sound" I then rolled my fangs out and pierced his neck and started drinking. The taste was so sweet,I carried on drinking,I could feel my body filling up with more power. I then pushed him away as his pulse slowed down,and I looked up to see the mayor was there with a gun. I got up and wiped the blood off my chin.

"Hello daddy's little princess" I snarled.

"Go away" he started moving slowly towards me.

"You know what the punishment for killing a human is,death"

"I haven't killed him" he looked over at the guy and chuckled.

"Fine I will just shoot you anyway" I ran over to get the gun out his hand but he shot me right in the chest. I fell to the ground,and then he shot three more times near the same place and I just blacked out.

I opened my eyes,I tried to get up but I had an awful pain in my stomach. I looked up and saw Gideon was sat down next to me.

"Hey"

"Hi,where am I?"

"Your back home now"

"Your injured,I came looking for you and then saw you laying on the floor,I was about to get the mayor but he left" I nodded then saw Gideon's eyes were sad,I moved my hand up to his cheek and stroked it.

"Hey,what is it?"

"If it weren't for me saying you can't have a child,this wouldn't of happened,I hadn't even explained it properly either" I looked at him confused,I tired to sit up but I had to lay back down,the pain was awful.

"Let me clean this for you,take your top off" he went into the bathroom. I took my top of gradually,then saw Gideon come to sit back down to me,with cotton buds and alcohol. He tipped the alcohol onto the cotton bud and pressed it to my wound.

"Shit"

"Sorry" he carried on wiping the wound,I had to bite onto my lip the pain was horrible. He stopped then stroked my cheek.

"I will leave it for now" I nodded then realised what he said earlier.

"What did you mean,you hadn't explained it all"

"Well,you can have a baby,it's just five times out of ten,the mother ends up dying,because the child becomes so powerful,that it can destroy your body from the inside"

"Oh,but that's only five times out of ten" I looked into his eyes,and he smiled shyly.

"Mhm" I touched down my chest,until I felt my wound,I pressed down onto it,and the pain wasn't so bad. I saw Gideon watching me like a hawk,I blushed and sat up slowly.

"Stop looking at me like that"

"Like what?"

"Like your going to take me" he smirked,then moved his face to my wound and kissed it softly,I moaned to his touch. He then put a dressing over my wound and then just stared at my body.

"I'm thinking,you should keep your top off" I giggled then he got up and held out his hand to help me up. I kissed him on the cheek softly.

"I'm going to change,be back in a second" he nodded,then I went into the bedroom and took of my shorts,then put on my black long top. I put on my black stockings and then walked out into the living room to where Gideon was sitting on the sofa. I sat next to him and looked up at his face.

"Im so sorry I ran off"

"It's fine,i should of explained"

"You look hot by the way,if you didn't know"

"Thank you" I kissed his lips softly,then hovered over them.

"What?"

"Can I ask you something Gideon?" He stroked a piece of hair behind my ear and stroked over my lip. I stared at his finger and gulped.

"I want a child with you" he just stared into my eyes,I was so mesmerised by him,that I had to look away,I blushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah I want a baby with you Gideon" he looked human,he just carried on looking at me,it was a loving look.

"As flattered as I am,you could get killed,it would be dangerous" I smiled.

"I love that you care about me so much,but I will be fine"

"I don't want to risk it" I stroked his cheek.

"I want a baby with you,I want you to make love to me,I want a little Gideon growing in my stomach" he chuckled then just looked me in the eyes. He then put his hand on my thigh and trailed it up to the top of my stockings and lingered there,I gulped.

"Gideon,your torturing me here" he smirked at me then kissed my neck softly,and stroked his fingers down my leg. He then bit my neck playfully and licked his tongue in a circle on my soft spot

"Mmm" I pulled his face to mine and kissed him fiercely on the lips,our tongues clashed together,and I growled into his mouth. He broke away and stood up holding his hand out,I looked at him confused.

"You want to go make a baby,Elizabeth" I smiled and jumped into his arms in a flash.

"Oh I love you Gideon,are you sure?" He stroked my hair and smiled.

"There's nothing I would want more" he dragged me into the bedroom and made love to me the sweetest way you could imagine.


	13. Chapter 13- sign of three

Chapter 13- Sign Of Three

I had sent Gideon out for some wood for the fire,the reason behind that is because I had a pregnancy test sent to our house. I'm so scared,if I am pregnant it's going to be so weird knowing I'm pregnant and I'm not exactly human. I went into the bathroom and followed the instructions by peeing on the stick. I waited nervously on my bed,god all this waiting is making me hungry. Two minutes had gone by so I decided to go check,I walked slowly to the stick and picked it up. I took some deep breathes and looked at the tiny screen,it's blue. I'm pregnant,I smiled brightly then heard the door open. I quickly chucked the pregnancy stick in the bin and tried to act casual. I walked out to Gideon who was breaking and chucking the wood into the fire. I sat on the sofa and watched him,I could see his muscles through his shirt,and that butt I could just bite it. I came out of my daydream and saw him smirking at me.  
"Thinking about me?" I blushed,then he sat down next to me on the sofa.  
"Maybe" he stroked my cheek softly,and my body just automatically came alive. He noticed then brought my chin so I was facing him.  
"What?" I took a deep breath.  
"Hey what is it?" He stroked over my lip and I looked into his gorgeous eyes,I can do this.  
"I'm pregnant" he gulped then just walked over to the window and gazed out of it. I decided to let him think for a second,so I went into the fridge and got out a blood bag and tore the cap off. I squeezed the contents into my mouth,I'm starving. I chucked that in the bin and opened another one,and chucked it down my throat. I chucked that in the bin,then found Gideon standing infront of me.  
"You scared me"  
"Sorry" he wiped the blood from my chin,then put it into his mouth,that's the sexiest thing he's done. I gulped then tried to look away from his gaze,it was burning.  
"Stop it" he chuckled.  
"Stop what?"  
"Your making me..." He moved me against the fridge and licked his lips.  
"Making you what?" I tried to put some distance between our bodies.  
"Pregnancy hormones,going to have to get used to that" I looked up into his eyes and smiled shyly.  
"So were having a baby" he smiled and stroked my hair.  
"Were having a baby" I chuckled then jumped into his arms and he wrapped his arms around me. I wrapped my legs around his waist,and we fell on the floor. We both started laughing,then I stroked his face.  
"I love you Gideon,so much"  
"I love you to" I was about to kiss him but then someone knocked on our door. I got up off him and straightened my self out,while Gideon went to answer the door. I walked over to to the front door and I saw the local doctor,with Emily. Emily came rushing over to me and hugged me tightly. She let go then took hold of my hand.  
"I saw you had ordered a pregnancy test"  
"How?"  
"Im a first aider aswell,I see the transactions if every pregnancy test sold"  
"Oh" she stroked my hair then looked over at the doctor.  
"I've brought him to check,I've told him about the situation" I looked over at the doctor setting his medical table up. Emily took me to the medical table,I got on it then laid down slowly. The doctor put some cold gel onto my came around and took hold of my hand.  
"Right I'm going to spread this around your stomach,it won't hurt but it's very cold" I nodded then the doctor spread it around with this weird looking piece of equipment,he was clicking on the computer and then there was something in the screen.  
"You see this,this is the heartbeat" me and Gideon both looked at the screen,there's our little baby. He turned around and kissed me on the cheek.  
"Ooh wait" I looked back at the screen,and saw something else.  
"Oh Elizabeth,your having twins" Emily started crying,then came over and took my other hand.  
"What?"  
"She's right,here there are two heartbeats" I gulped,then rushed of the table and soaked over to the window to get some air. I heard Gideon say thank you to the doctor,and he left. Emily gave Gideon her love then left us alone.

"Twins" I felt Gideon come beside me,and take my hand.  
"Yeah,are you ok Elizabeth?" I turned round and faced him.  
"I couldn't be happier,I'm just shocked" he kissed me softly on the lips,then stroked my lip.  
"How are you?"  
"I'm with the girl I love,and she's having my babies,couldn't be happier" I smiled,then kissed his lips softly and hovered over them. Gideon stroked over my bare arm,and I closed my eyes savouring his touch.  
"Gideon,don't" he moved closer and smirked.  
"Don't what?" I sealed my lips over his mouth,I melted at the feel of his tongue stroking slow and sweet over mine. I moaned against his lips,then let go panting.  
"I need you Gideon,now" he smirked,then took my hand and dragged me into the bedroom. He took my top off,then looked down towards my belly. He traced circles over my belly and I felt breathless.  
"Kiss me Gideon" with his hands on my shoulders for balance,he licked across my parted lips,then he slipped inside and teased me with gentleness. Groaning,he deepened the kiss eating at my mouth in a way that was making me lose control.  
"Jesus Gideon" he smirked,then bit my lower lip.  
"What?" He knew he was teasing me,gorgeous bastard.  
"Take me now"  
"With pleasure" he kissed me deeply,licking into my mouth, everything about Gideon turned me on,the way he looked,and felt beneath my hands to the way he watched me and touched me. His lips moved across my cheek to my throat,his hand caressed the length of my torso from my breast to my hip. I growled and he smiled so sexily at me. I pushed him onto the bed,then swiftly he pushed me underneath and I giggled. He then started nibbling and licking across my shoulder,he slid down and caught my nipple between his teeth. He tugged on it and I moaned in pleasure. He took his shirt off,and then slipped his pants off. He's a god,seeing him naked on me makes me melt. He started to kiss his way downwards until he got to my underwear,he tore them off and I was panting,damn hormones there driving me crazy. He nipped onto my inner thigh,his tongue then pushed into me,licking and parting the sensitive tissues. It felt so good,my body was begging for more. He then looked back at me,and in his eyes I could see my own hunger and his. He moved over me then slammed into me with so much force,I clenched around him,relishing the feel of him inside me,filling me. My hips started to move with the rhythm,then he came out and slammed into me harsher. I cried out and his chest rumbled with a low primitive sound.  
"Jesus Elizabeth,you drive me crazy"I grabbed onto the sheets as he started fucking me,nailing my hips to the mattress with wildly fierce drives. Pleasure rippled through my entire body,and I came with a force. He then buried his face in my neck and he came after me. We were both panting,it's never been like that before. We both faced the ceiling,then i reached out for his hand. I moved closer to him and stroked his hair,he's so beautiful.  
"That was amazing,it's never been like that" I blushed then he chuckled.  
"Let's just say I was rather hungry for you"  
"I needed you to" I moved over and kissed his lips softly,then kissed his cheek. I then snuggled into his chest and put my arm around his waist.  
"I don't know how I'm going to cope with my hormones"  
"Oh I do,my sexy girl" I smiled,then kissed his chest.  
"I love you Gideon"  
"I love you to,mummy" I giggled,then just stayed on his chest,still blown away by the sex we just had.


End file.
